


Unrequited

by Nikaya



Series: Beyond the Galaxy [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: Based on art by @cateneylang!





	Unrequited

“Not now, Keith.”

Lance continued down the hall, his polished shoes clacking on cold tile. It was dark in the halls of the Garrison at the early hours of the morning. Lance’s eyes continued to scan the words on the tablet in front of him as he forced himself forward.

“Will you please just talk to me?” Keith pleaded as he picked up his pace. “You know, I thought we’d gotten past the whole ‘rival’ bullshit.” he tried teasing.

Lance’s eyes narrowed but never left the tablet, only its light glowing on his hardened expression.

“I don’t like you like this. You’re not acting like yourself.”

Lance’s eyebrows completely pressed together as he stopped dead in his tracks. He brought the tablet down to his side, casting his face in shadows. “What do _you_ know about how _I_ act? You were _gone_ , Keith.”

Keith’s lips formed a thin line. He licked them. “I was,” he admitted, his voice taught.

Lance took a step forward, jabbing a finger into Keith’s chest, his breath hot on Keith’s face. It took all of the latter’s willpower to keep from doing something rash - what kind of passion was hard to say with how hot his own face now felt.

“So why do you give so much as a _shit_ about how I act? Why are _you_ acting like that?” His mouth twitched slightly as the joke formed on his lips. “Gone soft on me, Kogane?”

While Keith practically gawked at devilish way Lance’s face tore through him, Lance’s expression started to shift back to frustration as quickly as it had dispersed. “Whatever.” he said, waving his hand as he turned on his heel.

“Wait!” Keith called through a whisper. This time, he couldn’t stop himself.

He took a step closer to Lance’s turned back and slipped his hands around his waist.

Lance’s eyebrows lifted as he craned his neck to look back at his leader, his lips parting with an escaped breath.

Keith couldn’t bear to meet Lance’s eyes, instead burying his nose into Lance’s shoulder when he felt his head turn. “Don’t go.” he muttered into Lance’s uniform.

The current Red Paladin’s expression shifted; his eyebrows knitted together. “Keith-”

“I won’t leave,” the Black Paladin asserted, his own voice rough. “I won’t leave you again,” he amended.

Lance waited. When nothing happened, he turned in the other man’s hold to face him. He searched his eyes for any hint of betrayal.

Only Keith’s dark eyes gave away nothing. He lifted his hands to Lance’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I left _you_.” Finally - in the dim light of the device in Lance’s hands - Keith’s eyes glazed over just before small tears spilled over. “ _P_ _lease_ ,” his whispered, “don’t shut me out. Don’t let what we have…” Keith swallowed and dropped his hands from Lance’s shoulders, to rub one elbow with the opposite hand. “What we _had_ … disappear forever.”

A knot twisted at Lance’s chest before dropping and settling in his stomach. He pinched his lips together and bit down on the bottom one.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity to Keith. But he would wait. He always would. One of the few virtues Keith believed he had truly mastered was waiting. He waited two years to come home. He waited another year to come home to Earth. He could wait for Lance. When he was ready, Keith would be there.

And there he was.

Lance dropped the tablet and cupped Keith’s face between his hands. “You better keep that promise.”

Lance pulled Keith’s face down to his own lips, chasing his hair away as his fingers wound though it. Lance’s relief quickly outweighed rational thought as he found himself nipping at Keith’s mouth, dancing his tongue against the other Paladin’s lips.

Keith’s physical response was fueled by desire. He accepted every touch, every test, every taste, everything  _new_ and so utterly _Lance_ with gratitude.

When they parted, Keith’s eyes remained closed for a fraction of a second longer than Lance’s as he sighed.

“Huh… even you can’t resist Loverboy Lance, huh?” the Red Paladin said shakily with a hand rubbing the back of his neck and face flushed.

Keith chuckled with a hand over his mouth, recomposed himself, then sighed gently as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “You _are_ the one that said ‘The Mullet’ is ‘like… the future’.”

In spite of himself, Lance laced his fingers between Keith’s half-gloved ones. “I did, didn’t I?”

Keith’s mouth tilted up and revealed the sharp edge of a tooth. “So you remember that… but not the bonding moment?”

“Are you kidding-?”

 

* * *

 

 

Thanks for reading! Socials are found [here](linktr.ee/TrainerNick)!


End file.
